


Dust Hymn

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Series: Antifreeze AU Oneshots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, Sam's crib scene, still connected to all my other series tangentially, the usual creepy Sam Lucifer implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: When Mary realizes Azazel has come calling, she does not go quietly.





	Dust Hymn

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title a song by Purity Ring. 
> 
> First note: I have major writer's block so I fully intend to edit and expand on this later, but today is not that day.
> 
> Second note: S14e09 was amazing and I'm still really hyped!!!! So expect something based around that eventually.
> 
> Third note:
> 
> Anyway, I'm going on mini "hiatus" for a bit before writing more ALPAS and some gift fic for the holidays, and I still have stuff in the works for all my projects since they are mostly interconnected anyway. I'm fighting temporary burnout (I knew it would come for me eventually, but reaching 733,000 words isn't too bad, all things considered).
> 
> Also, I see you and love you, readers who check all my stuff out! You are appreciated very much and I'm glad you are enjoying my fic!
> 
> That being said I'm so sorry I'm bad at finishing things, instead I keep jumping around, but I appreciate all your patience!!!!!!
> 
> Onto the fic- anyone miss old Mary? Also remember how she was a freakin' fireball ghost protecting her sons?
> 
> Yeah I miss her old characterization idek what they are doing with her now.

**Azazel**

\---

"John? Is he hungry?" Mary mumbles outside the door. Azazel keeps steady and still, the blood still dripping down his wrist and farther down still.

 _Is he ever, and he doesn't even know what he's hungry for_ , Azazel thinks to himself. But he has to stay focused, and doesn't stray from his task.

Preparing Sam won't be like the others. He's already tailor made for Lucifer, he just needs something to take the edge off, to keep the old curse keeping the Archangels far, far away and the remnants of the Mark of Cain from making him leech too much power once Lucifer has been finally busted out and granted access.

Even as a baby, there is power there. That's why Azazel's had to leave so many false trails and seed other fields first, so that the everyday common angel can't track down Lucifer's intended from how bright his soul is, even now. And while Michael may know his brother's true vessel, having seen the script just as Lucifer did before Lucifer was cast out, but even the eldest Archangel isn't so good at picking out souls before their ripe. Children's souls aren't the same as adults, and tracking them is harder, because they're not fully formed yet.

But ghosts aren't bound by time and space.

And once Mary got caught in the crosshairs, well-

It's not like Azazel could let her go or interrupt such a sensitive time of development.

And once she's dead, well, human souls are a bit more perceptive than elder Archangels, particularly when it comes to looking at the soul of their own child, and being a suitable, if temporary, potential vessel herself.

Even she can see the power, can feel the tow of it threading through Hell and back, circling Sam like a net around his heart, with both Sam's own innate soul and the power lacing outwards, so bright, and so beautiful, and the blood lights him up from the inside out, setting the line between her son and the Brightest of the Host ablaze, even after his fall-

She probably shouldn't witness it head on, but hey, it's quite a view, Azazel will admit.

But he can't have her mucking anything up as a spirit, and she made her bed, and her deal, so down she goes...

 ----

**Mary**

\----

Mary knew something was wrong before she even ran back into the room.

The thing about being human is- you miss things. You ignore your intuition and keep going, and next thing you know-

"It's you." She says, lunging for Sam, for the thing with the yellow eyes that's come calling-

The floor creaks where the floorboards pitch unevenly with the house as Azazel takes one step closer.

But as for the rest of it: Azazel barely even looks over as he pins her to the wall and splits her open. He's still too focused on Sam, on bleeding the last drops out-

Mary doesn't have a voice when he drives her up the ceiling. He chokes the air from her lungs and gives her the smallest smile that says everything.

Nothing is sacred, and nothing is safe.

That changes, when the flames rise higher.

Mary's teeth melt in her mouth, hellfire licking up her spine and setting her hair alight like a blowtorch.

But her death is not the end of the fight.

Not even John running in can stop Azazel from watching safely at a distance as Mary's body crumbles to cinders and the house begins to set fully ablaze, and John passes tiny Sammy to Dean and shielding them both with what he can before the flames seal off the door and the finally make their way down the stairs out of there-

The house goes up, and Azazel pours out of his meatsuit, and starts to drag Mary's soul to Hell. Hand-delivery isn't ideal, but seeing as the plan hadn't been to torch her at first, best to ease Lilith's displeasure with a personal apology-

Her soul keeps burning as she tries to claw at the smoky, twisted, poisonous soul trying to drag her down with it-

Mary's soul isn't even done smoldering by the time they've left the building, Azazel's private light-show something he keeps for himself.

No hunter can expect to face the worst monsters down without consequences, Azazel rationalizes (and Mary can hear him, can feel his amusement as he tries to drag her soul with him, and her soul bites down with a scream), even if he does have a soft spot for her, seeing as her pain is just _delicious_ -

 

Mary bites down, every cornerstone of her willpower and her need to warn her family a black hole with endless mass, keeping her in place, keeping Azazel from gaining purchase and keeping a steady grip-

_**I am Mary Winchester and you will not touch my boys!** _

Her soul screams, and something in Azazel forces him back, whether it be desperation or latent power or just a mother able to house an Archangel and being just as out for blood-

And when it comes to hunting, comes to fighting-

Mary may have lost the war, through the deal for John, through a past that would not be unwritten-

But she did not lose this one last battle. Not where it counts.

Mary would stay, eternally burning, eternally waiting, until her family's return, and all she could hope for was to warn them, was to pray for forgiveness and warn her son-

And only then, would she rest, and pay the price for offering up a future, one she hadn't known would keep her sons hostage to cosmic forces larger than her.

 


End file.
